Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170111202735
Frozen, the movie that has made a big impact on the entertainment world. Not only with love but also cynical hate. How is it that a movie that was once considered by most as one of the best Disney movies of all time to being considered the worst Disney movie by many. I did used to love this movie and think it was one of the best Disney movies EVER but the more and more I watched it I realized how flawed and what a total mess it was. While I do strongly dislike the film now, I definitely wouldn't go so far as to call it the worst Disney movie, FAR from it. If you think it's the worst Disney movie, I will give you a list of Disney movies that are MUCH worse and let's just see if you still think Frozen is the worst Disney movie. However, even though Frozen isn't one of the worst Disney movies, it still has such bad and half assed writing that makes it FAR from being a timeless Disney movie. Could it be that Frozen will become a passing fad? Maybe, but let's take a look at the review anyway. The Story For those of you who don't know the plot (because you live under a rock), it's about two princesses that are sisters and one of them has ice powers. The two used to be close but when an accident that happened when they were young caused their parents to seek the help of trolls to save Anna's life. However, they also took away Anna's memories of Elsa's powers. Why? For a certain plot to work, even though there are other plot choices that would work better. But I digress. Elsa becomes fearful of her powers because of the idiotic leader of the troll making her believe that she will be dangerous and people will fear her, which will lead to her destruction. Wow, that's a great way to get a kid to control her powers. Unfortunately, her parents make it worse by making her conceal her powers, which are never explained about where they came from, and make her powers become more and more out of control by having her live in fear and hide. Anna tries to stay close to Elsa, not knowing why they had to be apart, but Elsa shuts her out. Their parents died, Elsa comes of age to where she can become queen, she accidentally reveals her powers to the world, runs away in fear, the kingdom is placed under a curse of winter, and Anna goes after her with the help of some friends she meets along the way. The story is actually the weakest part of the film. There is a lot of things that are rushed, cluttered, undeveloped, not explained, and are just badly written. Their explanation with Elsa's powers are that she was just born with them. So why doesn't Anna, the King, or Queen have any powers? Does it run in their family? Did they go to a witch for a child and she made the Queen pregnant with a child that would have powers? Why aren't they explaining this? This is a really important detail in the story that they don't explain. In Tangled they explain why Rapunzel has magic hair and don't have it just be there for no apparent reason. Although I do question how a drop of the sun fell and grew a flower. But that's still, while not the best, well written, which Elsa's powers explanation is not. Also, who was in charge of the kingdom after the King and Queen died and before Elsa had come of age? What did they think of Anna leaving Hans in charge? Why didn't Elsa just become queen after her parents died? In some countries it doesn't matter how old you are, as soon as the leader is dead they next in line becomes the next ruler, even if they're only eight years old. The journey Anna takes could've been an amazing and exciting adventure but it was just really rushed and wasn't at all engaging. It's just happens and we move on to the next plot point. It's basically chest piece story telling. Character says this, then does this, then goes here, we go to other plot point, and KING ME! The way this movie is so rushed it doesn't let the characters have time to develop, grow a bond or relationship with each other, or even show any real emotion sometimes. They don't take time for the characters to breath and get to know each other or grow as characters. It's not horrendous like the pacing in The Last Airbender, but the pacing is still pretty bad. Unlike The Last Airbender, the characters will feel emotion but the problem is that they only do it when it works for the scene. But a character needs to do more than just have emotion that works for the plot because you need to have them work with developing relationships and sharing their own problems that they're supposed to solve while fixing the main conflict. That's why movies like Tangled and Rise of The Guardians are so well-done. The main characters (Rapunzel, Flynn, and Jack Frost) work through the main conflict but still develop as characters and their relationships with the other characters, especially Jack. But I digress. Another part of this lazy writing is that they say that only an act of true love could thaw Anna's frozen heart, which ends up being her love for her sister that saves her, but we'll talk more about this when I talk about the ending/climax. They assumed that it would be true loves kiss that saved her but instead it's sister love, since they're never specific on what kind of true love it had to be. However, they don't take into account that Anna had two other acts of true love that didn't thaw her heart. Kristoff gives up seeing Anna ever again to save her life and went through harsh weather to get her home. That doesn't count as true love? Granted it's from a rushed, undeveloped, and unnecessary couple but the writers expect us to believe it's a good couple. Olaf even says that Kristoff's act was like true love. But does that thaw Anna's heart? Apparently not. Speaking of Olaf, what about him risking almost melting to help Anna get warm and figure out how to save her. Is that not true love from a friend? I guess the writers just figured that those didn't count because it had nothing to do with the sisterly bond that they were trying to make the main focus of the film. Who cares about logic when it comes to forcing something upon the audience? If you think I'm overly analyzing this because I'm a hater you're wrong. I was actually thinking this when I first saw this film and was a huge fan of it. So romantic and friendship love aren't as strong and important as family (namely sisterly) love? Talk about hypocritical.